Fighting against The dark arts
by Option
Summary: Annabeth goes to Hogwarts to protect a certain person from you-know-who. But what happens when Hecate makes a mistake? Will the wizards find out who Annabeth really is? Will she find out herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting against The dark arts**

A Harry Potter / Percy Jackson crossover

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a proper fan fiction, please note that English isn't my first language, therefore my English might be a bit bad in times. Random topic btw. **Please review and rate! **

**Annabeth's POW**

I was looking for Percy as I walked down towards the big house, where Chiron had called me in. Chiron had seemed stressed out, so I walked reasonably fast. I didn't find Percy, but it didn't really matter, as I thought I was just getting some basic information. I walked in to the meeting room, where Chiron already waited for me. He had a concerned look on his face; while he was sending an IM to a person, I couldn't see who. "Uhm, Chiron?" I asked, "You wanted to see me?" He turned around, whiping trough the IM, and looks at me. "Annabeth, finally. I have an important solo quest for you, and you have to get going as soon as possible." I looked at him confusedly; the titans were defeated, what could possibly be so dangerous and important? He saw my confused look, and he was about to begin explaining. "Annabeth, you're going to England."

**Hermione's POW**

Harry, Ron and I were walking down to the great hall for dinner, and as we were about to head in, a blonde girl came out of one of the fireplaces, with Mcgonagall coming out straight after her. I stopped, and Ron and Harry stopped too. The girl had blond curly hair, and intelligent looking grey eyes. She and Mcgonagall exchanged a few words, before the girl pointed at us, and Mcgonagall turned around and gave us a strict smile. Mcgonagall started walking to us, with the blonde girl following behind her.

"Ah, Hermione, I was just looking for you, would you mind giving Miss Chase here a tour after dinner? She is an exchange student coming all the way from USA"

"Of course I don't mind," I said, studying the girl a little, she seemed a bit different, even from wizards, but I gave her a little smile. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with some letters printed in black, and some denim shorts. She seemed to be a bit cold, as the autumn in England was a lot colder than in USA.

"Well then," Mcgonagall said to the girl, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, and all your things are already in your room." She nodded and followed us into the Great hall.

"So, what's your first name? I'm pretty sure it isn't Miss, am I right?" asked Harry, with a little sideways grin, the one that made normal girls fall for him easily. The girl didn't even smile back, she just looked at him cold-ly, with no signs of recognition.

"It's Annabeth Chase, Not surprising they didn't put you in Ravenclaw, you don't seem very bright."

Harry looked a bit hurt; women was usually charmed by him, but not this girl.

"Well, I'm Harry, Harry Potter", he said, waiting for her reaction, but she didn't seem to recognize his name, "You now, the boy who lived."

She smiled a little like remembering an inside joke or something; "I've lived several times, now what are your names?" she asked to Ron and me. Harry seemed disappointed that she didn't react to his name, and I get why he wanted her to admire him. Annabeth was beautiful, she had a pretty face, slim body that seemed athletic, and her blonde curly hair was set up in a high ponytail.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley" I said, gesturing to Ron. "Do you know what house you're being put in?" I asked, and she shook her head. "I have no Idea, but Mcgonagall said something about a hat that were supposed to place me in either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the sly, right?" she asked, and I nodded confirming. "I guess you can sit with us until the hat puts you in a house" I said, and she sent me a little smile, like 'thanks'.

**Harry's POW**

The girl sat on the side opposite to me, next to Hermione. I couldn't get my eyes of her, she had this beautiful and wise aura around her, it seemed. "Dude, stop staring at her", Ron whispered to me and gave me a little push in the side. I looked down on the table, listening to what Dumbledore said:

"This year, I will respectfully announce that we have an exchange student all the way from USA! Annabeth Chase, please come up here."

Annabeth stood up from her seat, and started walking towards the little stage. Even though everybody stared at her, she didn't seem particularly nervous.

"Well, you may tell them a little about yourself and your school"

"Okay, my name is Annabeth, and I'm sixteen years old. I've Been through a lot. Currently I'm studying at 'Delphi academy', or, USA's Hogwarts"

**A/N: **So yeah, that was it. I know it sucked, but still; **Please review, follow and favorite!** (Currently loving everybody who gave me a chance and at least read the chapter )


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting ****against**** The dark arts: Chapter Two**

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who read or followed! Special thanks to for favorite-ing, and Naosuegi and PJO and HP for reviewing!

**Annabeth's POW**

I stood in front of everyone, but strangely, I didn't feel nervous. The headmaster, Dumbledore, gestured to a chair with Mcgonagall holding a hat. _The sorting hat,_ I figured. The nervousness was starting to catch up with me as I was going to sit down in the chair. Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head, and it started murmuring about something, before it spoke out loud: "Too smart for Ravenclaw, you seem to fit into all the houses. I'll have to go through some of your memories."

I felt a sort of panic, if the hat went through my memories, what would it find? I didn't realize I had to go through my memories too, until it happened. I had some pretty bad memories, and thinking of them was a bit different then actually seeing them, seeing them was a lot worse.

**Ronny's POW**

A circle showed up above Annabeth's head, which sometimes happened when someone was about to be sorted. I had heard stories and rumors, but never seen it myself. Apparently, it only showed up when someone was torn between all the houses.

In the circle, a younger Annabeth stood with two older kids. The boy with sand-blonde haired boy gave her a dagger of some sort bronzy material, "Family, I promise." The image blurred out, and a bit older Annabeth stood with a dark haired boy, talking in some sort of train wagon. ".. Because you're my friend seaweed brain, any more stupid questions?"

The sand-blonde guy held up a cave, however that was possible, and it was obviously tiring him out. He looked up, and met Annabeth's eyes. "Annabeth, help." He gulped, and she ran to help him. Somehow, she took the burden of his shoulders. The guy grinned sly, and got up and walked away. She screamed after him, and once again, the image faded.

Now she was standing in front of one of those Egyptian lion things, oh yeah a sphinx. She insulted it for something I couldn't hear, and several images showed up and faded as quick. Then she was older, again, and stood back to back with the black haired boy fighting some cruel looking monsters. I started wondering; why didn't they use wands?

A boy were about to hit the guy in the back with a knife, not a very deadly shot, but still Annabeth threw herself between the guy and the knife. As soon as mister black hair realized, he went all bananas and went on a killing streak, yelling to the monsters to stay away from her. Then Annabeth stood opposite to sand-blonde guy, and she was bravely fighting him with the knife he had given her when they we're kids. He just avoided her, and the image faded again. Now she was talking to the sand-blonde-haired-guy, and giving him her dagger..

"STOP IT!" she screamed, and everybody seemed to get out of the trance. I suddenly realized she had tears in her eyes, and everybody was so shocked that nobody said a thing or moved a muscle. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out, and scared everyone after the deep silence, some even fell of their benches, it must have looked pretty silly.

**Annabeth's POW**

Dumbledore told me to sit by the Gryffindor table, and I took myself together. Luke was dead. I couldn't change that, and it didn't bother me, at least I tried to tell my self that. I sat down next to Hermione again. _'Come on Annabeth, you're supposed to help them, not cry like a coward'_ I said to myself. Harry looked at me worriedly and asked me,;"Hey, are you okay? Seemed like you've been through a lot."

"I guess you can say so, but I'm fine," I said and presented a little smile. Harry seemed a lot nicer now, not so egoistic.

"I'm really glad you were put in Gryffingdor, maybe I finally can get a proper girl-friend", the brown haired girl, Hermione said.

"Well I'm just glad it didn't put me in Slytherin, they don't seem very welcoming." I said, and that was actually true, many of them glared angrily at me, without me really knowing why. We ate, and talked a bit to them, about how the school was, what lessons they had, who was nice, and who wasn't.

**A/N: **Sorry for a bit short and derpy chapter, but I felt like I should post something for you today, so yeah. I'll try to post something every or every second day, and then sorry for any delays, but I have school and stuffs so. **Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting against the dark arts: Chapter 3**

**Harry's POW**

After we'd finished eating, we started the tour. Hermione showed Annabeth around the school, Annabeth talked a lot to Hermione, and she seemed very interested in the architecture. Ron had left us almost right away, saying he had some homework to do. I also had loads of homework, but I wanted to be near her. I couldn't resist her beautiful face, her angel curls, and her intelligent, stormy, dark-grey eyes.

"Hey, blonde curls!" a familiar voice called behind me, Malfoy. Annabeth turned around, laying her arms in cross over her breast.

"I have a name you know." She said sharply before grinning, and she went and hugged him. Wait, she knew Malfoy? He grinned happily back as she hugged him,

"Oh gods I've missed you," Annabeth said to him smiling. "Good to see you too Annie" he replied and let go of the hug.

"Wait, you know each other?" I interrupted shocked; Crabbe and Goyle seemed as shocked too.

"We've been in summer camp together." Annabeth explained, and Malfoy looked at her with admiration, and a special glimt in his eye.

Hermione didn't seem to like the fact that Annabeth knew Malfoy either, because she interrupted them too; "I think we should get going, before it gets too late."

Annabeth sent me a confused look; she obviously didn't get the big deal. "Sure. Bye Draco, see you around?"

"Yeah", he answered and sent her a little smile.

Hermione walked towards the owlery, and I followed her with Annabeth behind me. "You shouldn't hang out with Malfoy," I said, with a feeling of jealousy. Annabeth had been much friendlier to deatheter-Malfoy than too me, survivingvoldemort-Harry. Maybe she was a deatheater too?

"I don't see why, he is nice. Please don't tell me that it's because he's in Slytherin, that's discriminating, actually. "

"He.. " I started not knowing what to say, I couldn't say he was a deatheater, she wouldn't understand.

"He's a death-eater", Hermione finished for me.

"It means-"

"Please, I know what it means, and I don't believe it. I mean really, just because I'm from the U.S. , doesn't mean I don't know about Voldemort and his followers." She said sharply, suddenly irritated. I hated to see her mad at me, and all I wanted was to go over and kiss her beautiful face, when Hermione, once again, cut me off.

"We're sorry; we've just had some bad experiences with him."

**Annabeth's POW:**

I was mad at Harry and Hermione. Why were they so negatively directed against Draco? And this stuff about him being a death-eater, it couldn't be true, could it? I heard a low summing from many voices speaking from far away. I looked around, Harry and Hermione didn't seem to notice anything. As we got closer to the owlery, the sounds got louder and louder, and suddenly I got what it was. The owls. If Percy could understand horses, I could probably understand Owls.

As we got closer, I stated getting closer I slowly got an headache, the owls were yelling and going all crazy. Apparently they'd never met a descent of Athena before, and their chatting was almost making my head pop. As we got in, I covered my ears, but it didn't help. The pain hit me like a drum, and Harry and Hermione looked at me weirdly. "SHUT UP!" I yelled out load, and the owls went silent. Harry looked at me worriedly, while Hermione looked more suspicious.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"The owl, they were so load", I said trying to clear my head, after the total mess.

"No they weren't?" Hermione said, lifting an eyebrow at me.

I quickly made up an excuse, "Some days before I left I shot down someone's owl, and they found it funny to put a curse on me as revenge. So I ended up with this cure that makes it possible for owls too speak inside my head to me, and when the owls find out, they go all crazy-mode." I lied.

Hermione let it go, for now, and I got the feeling we were not going to be as good friends anymore. She was suspicious about me, which were not exactly great news.

**Hermione's POW:**

After I made a statement about how it was getting late and it probably soon was bedtime, we headed up towards the castle again. Annabeth were very fit, so she walked quickly up the steep slopes with Harry following her like a drooling puppy, who obviously left me walking a good bit behind them. Not that I didn't mind, I needed to think anyway. I'd preferably discuss Annbeth with someone, but Harry was madly in love with her, and Ron weren't even a candidate. It was something weird about her, something different, even for a witch to be. I made a little list over the questionable things about her in my head:

Doesn't respond normal to Harry's name, but obviously knows who he is.

Exstremely weird memories, and several painful

Knows and defends Malfoy

Weird react to Owls, with silly excuse

Never really talks about the U.S., and avoids questions about her school

And I'd gathered all this in just a couple of hours, while thinking more and more about it, the truth came closer and closer to me. She was a death-eater. That explains most of her weird actions, why she knows Malfoy, and the memories.. I had to tell Harry before she tricked him into some trap.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is up late, but I've had writers block lately, in addition to half-year tests in school, CF coming out and stuff (And YES it was awesome :D) **But please review, follow and/or favorite. Please come with pairings you'd like see and some suggestions on what to happen next.** I'm going to London this weekend, so there won't be a chapter up, again, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting against the dark arts: Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POW:**

_I walked down to the great hall alone, and turned a corner when I saw him. His sand blonde hair shined from the sun who shined through a window. He looked just like he had before he died. Even the scar on his lip were there. Luke._

_I realized that I had said his name out load, because he looked at me, with a little smile on his gorgeous lips. "Annabeth" his soft, lovely voice said, and made me gulp for air. "Luke" I said my voice shaking, while I realized how much I had missed him. I felt tears coming to my eyes and he opened his arm and gave me a warn hug._

_I couldn't resist anymore, I felt the warm tears running down my cheeks, and I hulked. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea." I said, my voice shaking. He stroke me on my back, comforting me, "It's okay Annabeth I-"_

_His voice got cut off, and his body went through a shock before it fell lifeless in my arms. My strength was as gone, and he fell to the floor, making me see the reason for his lifeless body. A dagger was thrown in his back, hitting his heart from his backside. I gulped, and looked up at the person who had thrown the dagger. It was a person I saw every day in the mirrors. With the golden curls and the gray eyes, it wasn't hard to tell who it was. I saw directly into my own eyes, and the other me had a sly grin on her, or my, face._

I sat up, grasping for air, before I started crying into my pillow, so the others wouldn't wake up and hear me grieving. The dream was so life-like, I truly thought it was real.

I must have cried for 30 minutes, maybe even an hour. I didn't manage to fall asleep, so I decided to go down to the common room and sit in front of the fire with a book, instead of trying to be silent while reading here in the cold girl's dormitory.

**Harry's POW:**

I sat down in the common room to late at night doing homework. I hadn't have time to do them earlier today, because of the tour for Annabeth, and Hermione had already done them, of course. So here I sat, alone doing homework, until I heard some dull sounds from the girls dormitory. I looked up, and saw Annabeth coming down, obviously not expecting me to be down here. I saw her red eyes, she had obviously cried. "Hey, is everything alright?" I asked my girl worriedly, well, she wasn't officially 'my girl' yet, but I was already thinking about telling her about my feelings for her. I know it was silly, thinking you love a girl when you've met her just a few hours ago.

She suddenly realized I was there, and looked straight at me. "Uhm, yeah I'm fine", she said with her beautiful American accent, so different from the others' and mine. She didn't look exactly 'fine', but I didn't feel to comment it.

"What are you doing up so late?" se asked, again with her beautiful voice.

"Homework," I answered, "Why are you up?"

"Nightmares, and no I don't want to talk about it." She said just as I were going to ask about it. "Want help with your homework?"

I sent her a little smile, "I could need a little help, but it's pretty complicated and our lessons are probably a bit different than yours "

" I've read most of your books already, I only have the defense against the dark arts book, and a extra about quidditch." Which sounded a lot like Hermione.

I smiled a little; quidditch and defense against the dark arts (or DADA) were the two things I was actually good at. "I can surely help you with those, if you want"

"Yeah sure" she said and sat next to me to help me.

Annabeth was really smart, even smarter than Hermione. So she must've begged for coming in Gryffindor, either that or she had to be EXTREMELY brave, which I did strongly believed she was. With her as company, my homework were done amazingly fast, mostly because she said all the answers to me. I noted that I wanted to sit next to her in class, not just because of her amazing looks, but also because of her smart-ness. Wait can you even say that? I almost asked her when I realized that would sound extremely stupid and weird.

I explained her with some of the things we had gone through in defense against the dark arts, and the basic things of quidditch. We didn't try any magic, because it was so late and something might go wrong, and we didn't want to drain any attention to us being up this late. Annabeth seemed a bit nervous about preforming magic, and I figured she might was someone of that type who was great on paper, but sucked in practice.

While I was talking on and on about quidditch, Annabeth fell asleep. I looked at her beautiful face, resting and looking completely worriless. Her golden curls spread out over the edge of the sofa, and made a godly looking golden circle around her head, really making her look like a goddess. I couldn't resist, I leaned forward and gave her a short kiss on the lips. She didn't wake up, she just groaned and turned his head away from him.

Her lips ad been so soft, and the sweet scent of lemons dove into my nostrils. The scent wasn't sour, but just sweet, as weird as that sounds. I realized he couldn't just leave her here. I considered bringing her back up to the girls' dorm, but then I remembered I weren't allowed in there by the stairs. I even considered taking her up to my dorm, but figured she might not like that. So I decided to wake her up, even dough it was hard, I could just look at her peaceful face forever.

I shaked her shoulder a bit, "Annabeth.."

When she didn't wake up, I shaked her a little more, and said her name a bit louder. "Annbeth."

She immediately opened her eyes, sitting straight up, her wand at my neck. The weird thing was that she held the end of the wand, and held it up as if she would held a knife against someone's neck. Our heads were really close, and the urge to kiss her filled me again. I could feel her breath against my skin, and she dropped her hand down, but didn't move her face any millimeters away from mine.

"Sorry, You scared me" she said and leaned in against me like she was about to kiss me, when she looked into my eyes and backed away from me, like she just realized what she were about to do "Oh my gods." She said, gods? I'd never heard anybody say 'gods' before, just 'God'. She drew her hand through her hair, before lightly hitting herself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I almost did that, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot" she said, like she didn't realized I actually wanted the kiss, and that I didn't try to friend-zone her.

"It's alight", he said like it was a bit embarrassing for him that she liked him.

"I-er.. I gotta go", she said packed her things and went up to the girls' dorm. I wanted to shout after her, tell her that I liked her too, but nothing came out of my mouth.

**A/N: **I think this is one of my better chapters, dough it might be a little confusing. As I said, I was in London, that's the reason for the lack in chapters. We have a lot of test and stuffs in school now, so I will set a new goal of 1-2 chapters per week. **Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review, and don't forget to tell me what pairings you'd like to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting against the dark arts: Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I know it's been a lot of Harry's and Annabeth's POW now, and I'm sorry, but the story focuses mostly on them at the moment. **Remember to follow, favorite and/or review after reading! **

**Harry's POW:**

Waking up was terrible, not like normal-terrible, but got-to-bed-at-3am-terrible. At least I'd gotten to spend time with Annabeth. The others had already gone to eat, but I hadn't managed to get up before now.

After getting dressed and all that other stuff, I walked down into the common room. The hunger murmured in my stomach, so I decided to go straight down to the dining hall. Annbeth walked out the portrait-door right before me, obviously trying to ignore me.

After going out through the portrait, I rushed to reach her.

"Annabeth, hey. About last night-"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay."

"No, I-er I like you too, it's okay."

"Wait, WHAT!?" she half-screamed. Se looked at me like I was crazy.

"Annabeth, I like you. You're beautiful-"When I saw her face I cut myself off. Instead of the happy, loving face I expected, she glared daggers at me, and a the same time she looked angry. I wasn't sure if she was angry at me, or if she was angry at herself, it was hard to tell.

"You said _too, _how can you even assume that! You are one little selfish bastard that thinks he's so _all mighty _just because he defeated, you know what you didn't even defeat the demigod-wizard! And you happen to look _exactly _like my boyfriend, which he so don't deserve.." she kept on going yelling at me, but I had completely zooned out. _Boyfriend..boyfriend..boyfriend.. _the word kept ringing again and again inside my head.

Of course, she had a boyfriend. She was beautiful, brave, independent, and wise. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Most of the boy here were already drooling after her, so why had I thought it was different where she came from?

However, if she had a boyfriend, why did she try to kiss me last night? Then something she said to me plopped back to me; _you happen to look exactly like my boyfriend. _

When I came back from my thinking-world, I was staring at a pair of golden curls rushing down the hall with clinched fists. I couldn't help notice how good Annabeth looked in the school-robes.

**Ron's POW**

Annabeth came into the Dining Hall red in her face and her eyes shooting out daggers at anyone who tried to meet her eyes. She sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, and no matte how angry she looked, I still had to admit she was pretty hot. There was dough something about her that made me nervous, I actually had a idea she might be a death eater, and when Hermione told me she thought the same I was pretty convinced. Harry sat down to us, looking a bit hurt and very confused. I was about to tell him our thoughts when Hermione sent me a death glare, obviously not wanting me to tell him.

Our first class today were Charms, and I had planned to look at Annabeth extra well, to see if she used some sort of dark magic, since I hadn't seen her use any magic yet.

**A/N:** Just a little shortie from Ron at the end, hope you don't mind. Remember to **Follow, Favourite and/or Review! **

Just noticed that I wrote that Luke had a scar on his _lip,_ that was just me going all derp and thinking about Jason. The scar is over his eye, so sorry if that frustrated you or anything.

**Desided to answer all my reviews so far, so here you go:**

**Guest: ** Are you like reading my mind, or something? I BET YOU HAVE LOOKED IN MY WRITING BOOK YOU BASTARD. No, just kidding, but I did actually think to do something like that.

**Annabethdaughterofwisdom: **Hope you liked this chapter better I ship Percabeth to, I wasn't trying or wanting to ship AnnabethxHarry at all, it's just her thinking he's Percy ;)

**Tinrules: ** Ofcourse it will contain Percabeth, duh. Just wait for later in the story, Percy might/might not appear *SPOILER*

**Libelulmaja: ** This better not be a threath. Percabeth is the ultimate couple, so of course it will be a Percabeth.

**Rthrstlgmdlfgd: **People seem to read my scribbeling-book.. But yes it will contain that

**Lolo57098: **Thank you! I am trying to post 1-2 chapters a week now

**Naosuegi: **(x2) Thnk you very much! :))

**PJO & HP: **I thank you so much for my first review! I actually was thinking of not continuing this story, when your comment encouraged me to continue and write the second chapter! :)))))


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors note**

Im sorry to say that I'm currently pausing this story. It became too much with school and stuffs, and to be honest I just haven't managed to write the next chapters. I have this story pretty much planned out already, which gives me a problem when I'm writing, and just can't get it down onto paper (Or well, screen rather.) Basicly I lost inspiration.

I will not put it up for adoption, and I won't quit it either. I'm just taking a pause from it. I'll probably go back to it in a month or two, or maybe not. I will tell you though.

I'm thinking of making another derp little fanfiction during my pause from this story. I'm making a story out of one of these summaies:

1. Annabeth wakes up in.. Neverland? A "series" of stories where Annabeth meets different Disney-figures and stories.

2. Minerva Chase one of the "Twelve Olympian gods", the twelve business heads of New Yourk, has finally decided to become partners with "Hermes", or Dan Castellan. What happens when Annabeth Chase, Athenas daughter, get's a little too close Hermes' son to Minerva's preference? And why is she constantly bumping into "Poseidon's" son?

What would you like to read? Please tell me


End file.
